


Silver Linings

by Commandership



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauder's Era (Harry Potter), Revenge, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commandership/pseuds/Commandership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been landed in detention by Remus, Sirius starts to think of an elegant revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Linings

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that post on tumblr about having a Vampire boyfriend and wearing a shit ton of silver to get back at them for something. And some friends and I were staying up late last night and... I wrote this. I apologise for the badness. 
> 
> By the way, my friend emailed this to me with the title 'wolfstar banging of some description'

Sirius was seething. That, in fact, was not the right word. He was apoplectic, ticked off, murderous and full of rage. The only reason he knew he was any of these words, was because the detention he was currently serving entailed copying out a thesaurus. An entire thesaurus.   
He wouldn't even have minded being in detention if he and Prongs had managed to pull off the eye-wateringly good prank they'd been planning for the better part of a month now, but no, no. They had been foiled by Remus Stinking (sexy) Lupin coming around the corner at exactly the wrong moment. Sirius could not even begin to express the depth of Remus' betrayal, his own boyfriend, landing him and James in detention like that. Sirius suddenly became concious of his death grip on his quill and relaxed his hand.  
It hadn't even been as if they were going to hurt anyone, what was really so wrong about putting bubotuber pus into Bellatrix' face cream? Nothing, that's what.  
Sirius stared resentfully at the top of Remus' head, bent over his potion's textbook. Stupid Remus with his Prefect's badge and his (half-hearted) efforts to protect the Slytherins. Not to mention that he was ENTIRELY too distracting to be running a detention in a room that also contained Minerva McGonagall. Exactly as he was thinking this, Remus looked up, face still tired from the latest full, and gave him that stupid, fond little smile that was only ever for Sirius.  
Sirius' felt his face heat and his sulk increase. Somehow, he decided, he had to get his revenge.

....

Sirius' dastardly plan to get back at Remus was put into full force later that night. While Remus stayed behind in the classroom to talk to Professor McGonagall, Sirius dragged Prongs outside to explain.  
James gave him a slightly worried look.  
"I don't know mate, I mean, he's your boyfriend. Should you really be trying to get back at him?"  
Sirius gaped at his friend in disbelief.  
"Who are you and what have you done with James Potter? When have we ever backed down from anything?!"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Yeah but nothing! Moonykins landed us in detention, he therefore deserves a Marauders revenge prank, never mind how luscious his arse is."  
James gave Sirius a pitying look.  
"Alright then, if you're sure. What do you need?"  
"Any silver jewellery you happen to have."

....

"Are you still sure this is a good idea?" Wormtail asked nervously, scouring dried blood off Sirius' neck.  
Sirius scowled and aimed another cooling spell at his ear.  
"Yes. I know what I did wrong."  
James snorted from across the dormitory.  
"Yeah. You tried to pierce your own ears with a blunt needle, you lamebrain. Come off it Padfoot, just withhold sex for a few days and leave it at that, I'm sure Moony'll get the message sooner or later."  
"No. It has to be this way. Never let it be said that Sirius Black leaves a prank unfinished."  
"You're right, it's much better it be said that Sirius Black got an infection from trying to pierce his own tongue."  
Sirius tossed his head and flipped James off.  
"If you're not going to be helpful, you can fuck off." He said imperiously.  
James grinned "Oh no, we're sticking around to see you get your arse kicked six ways to Sunday, isn't that right Wormtail?"  
Peter tittered nervously and nodded. "Moony's reaction'll be priceless Padfoot, you can't make us miss that."  
"We're all going to miss it if you don't get on with it, Wormy." Sirius snapped, grumpily. "Come on, Prefect duty stops at 11 and it's already quarter to. You've still got my bellybutton to do."  
James rolled his eyes and lay back to lounge on his bed.  
"Sirius mate, when this all blows up in your face, don't come crying to me when you haven't had sex in a fortnight."

....

By the time Remus actually reached the dormitory, the blood had been mopped up, all Sirius' piercings were clean and dry and filled with some very attractive silver jewellery. Sirius himself was laid out on the bed like a christmas present in shit Hogwarts wrapping paper.   
Not only had Sirius pierced almost every body part he could get Wormtail to agree to touch, he was also wearing several heavy silver rings, silver chains draped elegantly round his neck and he'd put several silver bracelets on his wrists and upper arms.  
In short, Sirius had managed to bribe, cajole, steal or borrow an item of silver from more or less everyone he knew. And now he was wearing all of it.  
When Remus stumbled into the dormitory, blinking owlishly in the light of Sirius' lamp, Sirius smiled seductively, making sure to let himself sparkle in the mediocre light.  
"Hello darling." He purred in Remus' direction.  
Remus blinked again. "What are you wearing Padfoot?"  
Sirius gazed down at his twinkling forearms as if he hadn't noticed the metric ton of silver. "What this? Just a little sparkle for my best boy, I know how you love my sparkle." He gave Remus another shit-eating grin, but jerked his arm back quickly when his boyfriend reached out to touch.  
The aim had never been to hurt Remus, Sirius would never even contemplated hurting Remus ever again, not after the last time...  
He wagged a finger gently at his boyfriend. "Naughty. You can look, but you musn't touch, or my dear sweet Moonypie will get sore fingers."  
Moony's eyes got even darker as he pulled his hand away, looking almost feral in the low light.  
Slowly, Sirius stood up off the bed, spreading his arms and giving a short, slow spin. Remus watched his every move, hunger in his normally soft hazel eyes.  
"Do you like it?" Breathed Sirius, dropping his eyelashes in a show of modesty, because he knew he was hot shit.  
"Very much." He heard Moony murmur behind him. The poor boy was blushing, hands shaking and fidgeting where he stood, but still the hungry look in his eyes.  
"You know the best part about this?" Sirius asked, leaning close to Moony and whispering in his ear, making sure of course, that no item of silver came into contact with his boyfriend's skin.  
"W-what?" Asked Moony, sounding as though he'd just run a marathon.  
"It all. Comes. Off"


End file.
